The Last Of YuGiOh
by Casio.N.Arden
Summary: The Last of us with the characers of YuGiOh!


It's the year 2033, twenty years after the Infection started. Many people have died, and many more will. It's unknown as to if there's a cure. People live in Quarantine, surrounded by soldiers. Inside the Zone, things are usually peaceful, and the only major fights to worry about are when a stray Infected breaks in, or if a personal affair goes wrong. Outside the Zone, there are many dangers, such as Infected and other people. In this post-apocalyptic world you have four kinds of people: The Military, who control the Quarantine Zones; the Fireflys, who fight for the people and their freedom; the Terrorists, who do what they can to survive, no matter the cost on human life; and everyone else. There are Infected all over the world, in every country you can name, and even some you can't. Domino City, Japan is no exception.

Domino City has been turned into a Quarantine Zone, and most of the people get along relatively well. The people use ration tickets as currency, and it is comment to barter for what you need. In this particular town, there lived a small group of friends that would go underground and through the sewers to get to different places to search for supplies to bring back for the people. They weren't Fireflys, but they did what they could to help.

The leader of this group of friends was Yusei Fudo. He was fifty four, and had a brother named Yugi, whom he hadn't seen in years. Twenty years ago, when all of this had started, Yusei had lost his daughter, Luna, who was the only family he had left.

Second in the group was Alexis Rhodes, his partner. She was about ten years younger than him, and had worked with him for the last few years.

When Yusei woke up this morning, he had no idea what would happen that day to change his life forever. He woke up to Alexis coming back from a job.

"Where have you been?"he asked.

Alexis held up twenty ration tickets. "Figured I would let you sleep."she said.

"I've told you before it's better to go with someone. You could have been hurt."

"I got a tip on Jack."Alexis said, completely ignoring his statement.

"Anything useful?"

"He's aparently in area fourteen."

"That's not too far from here."

"You up for a bit of walking?"

Yusei nodded. "Let's go."he said, and the two left he building.

They walked through the streets, heading to the gate. Suddenly there was an explosion. The Fireflys were attacking.

Yusei and Alexis took off, and headed to the secrt passage that they used to come and go to other areas when they couldn't leave through the gate.

When they reached the basement, where they had left their backpacks, they checked eything. Sure enough, it was as they had left it.

"Not much ammo.."Yusei noted as he loaded his handgun.

"We'll have to make every shot count." Alexis said. "You ready?"she asked.

Yusei nodded. "Yeah." He helped her down the hole in the floor that led to the tunnels, then jumped down beaide her, barely missig landing on her.

The two walked through the tunnels, and made their way to an abandoned building. They pulled on their gas masks so they wouldn't be affected by the spores in the air. They had to fight off a few Infected.

Once the Infected were taken care of, they examined a body that was blockig the door they needed to go trogh.

"Stand back."Yusei said. He proceeded to grab the body, which had been attached to the door with spores over time, and pulled it away from the door, letting it fall to the floor. He opened the door, checked to see if it was all clear, then called Alexis into the room.

The two made their way outside, and pulled their gas masks off. Alexis took the lead, and examined the wall.

"Where's that ladder?"she asked.

"I got it."Yusei responded, walking over to where the ladder was hidden by the tall grass and a long since overtuned car. He sat the ladder against the wall, and the two made their way up onto the trailers roof.

They made their way to area fourteen, and snuck in, taking out a few of Jack's henchmen on the way. When they got to Jack, he ran, even after they said they just wanted to talk. They chased him down, and Alexis broke one of his legs.

"Where are the guns?"she demanded. It was only after she stabbed his hand that he answered.

"I sold em to the Fireflys!"he answered.

"You what?!"Alexis exclaimed.

"I had to! I needed the tickets!"

"Well so did we!" Alexis glared at him, pointig her gun at him.

"W-we can work this out!"Jack stammered. It was no use, Alexis wasn't going to listen. She pulled the trigger, and Jack stopped struggling to run away.

"Great. How are we going to get our guns back?"Alexis muttered.

Just then, a female stumbled into the room. "Where's Jack?"she asked. It was Ishizu Ishtar, the leader of the local Fireflys. She looked from Alexis and Yusei down to Jack's body. "Oh no... I needed him alive.."she muttered.

"What business do the Fireflys have with Jack?"Alexis asked.

Ishizu looked at her, and shook her head. "We just needed the guns."

"They weren't his to sell."Alexis argued. She was beginning to get mad.

"Look, I can get you your guns back, and then some."Ishizu said. "But I need you to deliver something for me."

"Like what?"Yusei asked. Ishizu didnt answer. Hey followed her to the way out, taking out some more of Jack's henchmen. When they made it to the safe are, Yusei and Alexis were shocked to learn that their 'cargo' was a girl.


End file.
